House and the Baker
by Jade1377
Summary: House meets a baker who changes him. She is the light that he needs in his life but will he be able to keep her through his vicoden and his ex-lover? Will he lose it all to another doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Chase walked into the office one morning with a box filled with fresh baked donuts. The other two fellows and House smelled the freshly baked goods and salivated. "Where did you get these Chase?" Cameron asked as she watched him place the box down and opened it to show all that they were yeast donuts. "I bought these from a bakery about four blocks north of here. The baker was a real sweetheart. She gives discounts to doctors, firemen and policemen when they come by." Chase told everyone as they ate their donuts. House thought for a few about this little bit of information. He was interrupted by Wilson barging into his office.

"House you are needed on clinic duty. Cuddy called me to get you back to work." Wilson barked and started towards House. He stopped when the scent of donuts came wafting to his nostrils. He turned and saw them. He grabbed House and a donut as they left the office and walked towards the clinic. "Wilson why do you have to sell me to the devil? I mean yeah she has a nice rack but come on. Bros before hoes man." House whined and looked at Wilson in a pleading manner. Wilson just smirked and dropped him off in front of the clinic office. House smirked and walked in.

Clinic

House sat on the stool trying not to kill whoever was going to come through the door next. A nurse opened the door and muttered something to the next patient. House looked up and saw a very beautiful woman. About five foot three, long black hair with very long bangs on the side of her face. Her eyes were green, darker than he would normally see in a woman who was obviously of African descent. Even if it was diluted you could tell that she had some black in her. Her pouty lips slowly arched into an all knowing smile that interested House a lot. He waved his hand to show that she was to come in and sit down. She nodded once and sat on the chair. House looked at her hour glass figure and could feel his lust getting the better of him. "So what is the matter?" House asked.

Change Pov

"So what is the matter?" asked the doctor. I stared into his eyes trying to figure out a way to show him that I had a hole in my hand without him trying to make a big deal out of this. I smiled warmly and showed him my hand. There it stared at the two of us, a four inch in length cut that went all the way through my hand. He gently looked at it and turned my hand. Seeing that the cut did indeed go all the way through. "How did this happen?" He asked me gently. He voice was strained but with what I was not sure. "I was walking to work when I saw a boy being threatened by some thugs. I saw that one was going to through a knife and I put my hand in the way. The kid left, the thugs are in custody and I am here for you to tell me how to take care of it." I explained trying to make him look into my eyes.

He continued to look at the cut then back at me. As if I could never do something like that. I just smiled and blinked at him. He got up and made a phone call. "I need my boss to see this before I can do anything alright Ms…" He said as he looked for my chart. "My name is Katherine Harper. What is your name Doctor?" I asked with a whispered voice. He was an intimidating man, he was taller and leaner than I but it was his stare and how he carried himself that made me worry a little. His eyes were fierce as they stared at me some more. He was going to say something when a woman with a kind face and bouncy hair walked in. "What is it House?" Asked the woman. She did not sound happy to come help the doctor but I could not tell whether it was because she was interrupted or because it was Dr. House who called her. " I need you to look at Ms. Harper's hand and tell me what you see." He said and showed the woman my hand. She stared at the hole for a few then back at me. "She is healing faster than any person I have ever seen. When did you get this wound ma'am?" She asked as she continued to look at the cut. "Oh about three hours ago. Why is there something wrong?" I was a little worried and it showed in how my voice wavered. House sat back down on his stool and took my non wounded hand. I looked him in the eye and gasped a little. His vibrant blue eyes enthralled me, he smiled a little knowing why I gasped. "I want to be checked by my team. You should not be healing this quickly. It may go wrong and you may lose your hand all together. Will you allow me and my team to look at your wound?" He said to me as he brushed away my bangs. I smiled and leaned into his hand that now lay upon my cheek. I nodded and blushed a little. What I didn't know was that as soon as he touched my face I stared to purr.

In the hospital room

Hours worth of tests, pain beyond measure and people fussing over me. If it wasn't for the fact that they seem to think something is wrong with me I would beat them all but this was for my health so I could not be angry with them. They left me alone to rest after a very painful test that House put me through. I smiled at the memory of him. The blue eyed devil with a cane and wit that was sharp as a whip. The sun started to set and the night sky slowly started to grow outside of my window. I never did understand the urge to sing during this time but I did every night since I was a child. The song changed with my age but the act was always the same. I slowly got out of bed and breathed in deeply. House walked towards my room and stood in the door way. His fellows, Chase, Foreman and Cameron, stood behind him as I started to sing.

There only so much  
That a heart can take  
Before it starts to break

Please don't make me love you  
Please don't make me need you  
I've no room in my life  
For something like this

Please don't take my mornings  
Please don't steal my summers  
I know they will vanish  
The moment we kiss

I grow weak when we talk  
I'm confused when we touch  
I should just walk away  
But that's asking too much

Pease don't make me do this  
Please don't make me want this  
All my drams were taken  
Until i met you

Your the one I think of  
Soon as I awaken  
Funny how the heart tells  
The mind what to do

I'm not sure I can go through all  
The joy and the pain  
Much better now  
To let these dreams take flight!

Please dont make me love you  
Please dont make me need you  
Simplify my life  
Just by setting me free

Promise me you'll do this  
Only you can do this  
Please don't make me love you  
Unless you love me

I smiled weakly towards the night sky until I heard foot step coming towards me. "You sing beautifully." I turned and saw House. He had a look of awe in his eyes and I just smiled. Not a lot of people heard me sing but the few that did said I had a wonderful voice. I never believed them. "Thank you Dr. House." I said in a hushed tone. I slowly walked back to my bed and got comfy. He watched me as I got into the bed. As soon as I was in and comfy he walked over and tucked me in. I smiled warmly feeling a little like a child or someone who was loved dearly. He rubbed my cheek again and told me good night. I nodded and slowly let sleep take me. Dr. House was a very caring man towards me. Even though his fellows told me time and again that he was a bastard. I wonder why he was so kind to me and not others. I gave the thought little reason to stay in my mind as I slowly let my mind rest till tomorrow when I was needed to do more testing.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up staring at my IV stand. It was about eight according to my internal clock. I rolled over staring at the window that showed me the outside world. I was enjoying it until I heard my cell phone singing the theme for Zelda. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I asked. I knew it was my friend Maria. She was my bmm: Big Mexican Momma. She was my neighbor and she babied the hell out of me and I loved it. She would always worry about every little thing that happened. "Mi hijo where are you? You didn't come home yesterday and the bakery said you were going to the hospital. What happened?" A rich Hispanic voice came from the other end of my phone. I giggled, there it was. "I'm just getting checked over. The doctor thinks that there may be something wrong and he just wanted to see if I am ok. If you want you can see me while I am here." I said to calm her down. You could tell that she calmed down a lot; I could hear her brain working. "Alright mi hijo I will be coming down with Carlos. We will see you in twenty." She hung up and I just smiled. Carlos was her kid and I loved him. He was a real sweetie.

20 mins later

"Mi hijo I have a visitor for you." I giggled when Maria's voice came to my attention. I looked over and saw her and a little six year old angel named Carlos. Carlos saw me and ran over to my bed. He jumped on and snuggled into my chest. "Gatito whats da matta with you?" He asked. I just smiled at the nickname he gave me. Since he has a hard time saying Katherine he calls me kitty, an since he is Hispanic he found out the word for kitten and has called me that ever since. "Hello Carlos. I am fine they just wanted to see if I am ok. Dr. House says I am healing too fast for a normal person so he wants to see why." I explained and played with his hair. He smiled as I played with him. He just stared at me and played with my two long front bangs. "You never did tell me why you have your hair like this." He asked and rubbed my hair. (If you need to see what I am talking about with Katherine's hair go to Google images and type in Elda Maaka. That is what Katherine's hair looks like) I smiled and shook my head. "My parents showed me a picture and I loved it. It was a cartoon character that had the coolest hair I had ever seen. So I have been coping it ever since." I explained and tilted my head to the side.

With House and Fellows

"So how is our little song bird?" Asked House while he walked around the white board with the marker in his hand. "She is perfectly normal. There is nothing wrong with her. She just heals a lot faster than any normal person." Cameron said as she looked at the tests and charts. Chase and Foremen agree and wait for House to do something drastic. "Alright give me the charts and go do clinic duty." House barked as he started to leave the office and go to the song bird's room. On his way Wilson found him. "So are we going to see your patient House?" Wilson asked with a smirk on his face. House stopped as he rounded the corner. "She is more than just my patient Wilson. Tell me, how do you go an ask a woman out when she is better than you deserve?" He asked. He could see Katherine's face; she was looking at a child sitting on the bed with her. There was another woman with her and it was obvious that they weren't related. The woman was of Hispanic decent so unless they were adopted which was unlikely. He continued his walk and slowly entered the room.

Switch again

I was playing with Carlos when I heard someone walking into the room. "Well hello Ms. Harper. Who may this be?" House asked as he walked to my bed side and looked at Carlos. "This is Maria and Carlos Gomez. They are my neighbors and only family I have. Guys this is Dr. House." I did the introductions and watched Carlos size up Dr. House. "May I ask you a question Dr. House?" Carlos asked and smiled sweetly. "Shoot kiddo." "Why do you use a cane?" Carlos asked. I giggled and turned away. I wanted to know too but I wasn't going to say anything. "I lost my muscle a long time ago and now I need to use the cane." Dr. House explained. His fellows and another doctor looked surprised by his answer. I tilted my head a little and smiled. "Carlos didn't you wish to be a doctor one day?" I asked as I brushed hair out of his face. He nodded and looked at House with admiration and in awe.

"I say you can do it as long as your good at your studies." House says and continued to look at me. I smiled and hugged Carlos. "So Dr. House what is the reason you are here?" I asked and held onto Carlos. He hugged me back and rested his head against my chest. "You have nothing wrong with you and I am here to give you your discharge papers. And I wanted to ask you a question." He stuttered it out a little and looked down to the ground. I didn't think someone like Dr. House could be shy, it was cute on him. "Ask me anything Dr. House." I comforted him by patting his hand. He looked back at me with more confidence and nodded.

"I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of making you dinner one night?" He asked me sweetly. I was a little shocked. I didn't expect him to ask me out. I honestly didn't know what to say. I was going to accept when Carlos turned and asked him, "Do you want to date my gatito?" His voice showing that he wasn't sure that he should trust the doctor a lot. "Yes I want to take Katherine out on a date. Is that ok little guy?" House asked holding out his hand. Carlos stared at it a little then back at me. "Do you promise to take care of her? She may act tough but she is too soft for the world outside her door. I won't trust her with any guy who can't promise to take care of her." He said in all seriousness. You know for a six year old he was deep.

"Ok little guy no more romance books for you ok." I told him and sighed heavily. "But Gatito you told me that I could learn a thing of two from those books." He said and looked me in the eye. "Yes but your six sweetheart you need to do things a six year should be doing. Playing video games, creating havic on your mom, teasing girls cause you like them. That kind of stuff." I told him and continued to play with his hair. He just looked at me and then back at House.

"You have my word that I will protect her if I truly think she needs it." House replied and continued to watch the two of us."You see my son House won't hurt your Gatito so let them have their little romance and be happy for her. If she is lucky and they both don't screw up you will have a friend coming soon." Maria said to Carlos to make him lighten up. I stared at her as if she had lost her ever loving mind.

"Maria he asked to make me dinner not for me to be his baby momma!" I yelped at her in a panicked manner. "Can't it be both?" House asked and I stared daggers at him. That lasted all of three second. I started to laugh and shook my head. "Sure it can Dr. House. When we are ready for the dirty deed why don't we ask your friend out there to join us. It would be fun wouldn't it." I replied and pointed to the gentleman with brown hair and a look that screamed I am a sucker. "No I don't want him. He would feel less of a man when compared to me. Why don't we get the wombat. He already feels less than a man now and we aren't even naked." He said and pointed to Dr. Chase. I laughed loudly and started to cry a little. House smiled while Maria laughed aswell. Carlos was the only one who didn't really get why this was funny. "So about dinner?" House asked again getting me back on track. I smiled at him sweetly and nodded my head. "I would love to have dinner with you Dr. House." I answered and tried not to let my excitement get the better of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been discharged from the hospital for a grand total of three days. I was enjoying every second of not having to do any stupid tests and Maria worrying about me. I walked around my apartment and was working on a new recipe when someone knocked on my door. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to my door to answer it. To my surprise there was House, holding a brown bag and smiling at me.

"I have come my lady to create a dinner the likes of which you have never seen before." House said in a dignified way and walked passed me and straight into my kitchen.

"An how pray tell did noble knight find out where I live?" I asked as I watched him go to my stove and start to get ready.

"You wrote it down on your paper work from the hospital." House replied as he started to chop some vegetables and meat.

"Hmm that's good enough for now. An yet I did not say when we were going to have this date nor did I say that I want to stay in for it." I told him and waited for his reply.

"True enough my dear but I did not wish to have some young scoundrel try and take you away from me. So it is safer for you and I both if I made dinner for you so when we do go out the young men do not sound tempting." House explained and smiled devilishly at me.

"Now why in the world would I go for a young boy when I can have a man? A doctor even." I trotted back and waited for some kind of reply.

House thought for a few and then gave up. He cut up a carrot and fed it to me. I just rolled my eyes and ate the carrot piece and watched him do his thing.

"You are very skilled with a knife House." I told him as he went Edward Scissorhands on the food.

"My dear that is from years of practice. Well that and I am a doctor if I can't cut up a salad then I shouldn't be cutting into people." House told me and did a fancy little trick with the blade. It gleamed in the light and cut a head of lettuce right in half.

"Impressive. You know if this doctor thing doesn't work out then you could always work at the bakery with me. I need a pair of hands that know what they are doing." I huskily suggested and watched as House slipped up a bit.

"I will keep that in mind." House answered with a smile and continued his work.

He finished the salad and then started on what looked like the main course. He started looking around my kitchen for something. I smirked and waited for him to ask me a question.

"Where is a baking pan? I am going to make you a Baked Rigatoni." House told me as he kept looking around my kitchen.

I smiled at him and walked to the last cabinet and handed him a baking pan. He thanked me and started getting to work. I watched him in awe. Normally I don't let anyone in my kitchen but for some reason seeing House cook in my kitchen was relaxing.

Half way through he brought a spoon to my face for me to try. I ate a little of the Rigatoni and moaned happily. It was fantastic.

"Now if only I can get you to moan like that later." House said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and blushed a little. He continued with the meal and put it in the oven. He stood next to me as we watched the oven and nudged me. I looked at him and nudged him back.

"So Katherine tell me about yourself." House asked me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Why a baker?" House asked me and pointed to the baking books all over my living room.

"It's something I love to do and something that comes easy to me. So why not." I explained to him and smiled.

I wonder what he wants to know about me now?


End file.
